date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Appearance of the Mistress chap 7: Another kiss saved the world
Chapter 7: Another kiss saved the world from its unworthy doom… Part 1 Shidou was unconscious of what was happening, but is saved due to the continuous fire of the doom to Nanase who kept trying to attack him or rather kill him but that time he heard a voice, a voice that awoken him from his deep slumber. "Young man, stand or else you'll die here, there's only a few minutes before the fire of the doom will stop" It was a voice that made him open his eyes and try to stand, by that time he realized all his strength returned and is now in front of Nanase who kept brandishing her spear which deflected a huge amount of energy that almost hit her with certain ease that was almost like using a baseball bat to hit a ball but in reality the pressure of the energy was too great, very great that it can crush tons of heavy metals. The young man was currently save inside the force field that also seemed to be a barrier of sound since he couldn't hear anything outside, just beside him was a girl with the exact beautiful and silky ash blonde hair as Nanase but her eyes were in deep maroon. She wore a white wiring suit that had multiple wing-like objects floating around her and white spheres also floated and revolved around her, exactly how an electron revolves around the nucleus. "wh-who are you? Where's Tohka? Kotori, where's my younger sister?!" "—Before asking for someone's name, state your own first, and don't worry about your friends they're all safe." "eh?" "Isn't that exact question that your younger sister made you said when you met the Princess at your classroom?" "Ye-yeah" "We have no time what is your name?" "I-Itsuka Shidou, I'm Itsuka Shidou" "Well then Itsuka-kun, call me by my product name, Belcroft or perhaps use honorifics, call me Belcroft-san if you may" "Ye-yes, Belcroft-san" Belcoft extended her hands to Shidou and then helped him to stand and then cleaned his clothes a little to make him a little presentable even in this dire situation presented to him, and for her own habit she did that thing since Shidou was a bit dirty due to all that happened. "Do you want to save her?" Belcroft took a quick glance at Nanase who was continuously hit by the doom but still she tried to attack Shidou and Belcroft, who were peacefully standing inside the force field created by Belcroft's spheres that continually revolved around them like how the planets revolve around the sun. "Ye-yeah…" "Is that so? Then I have a plan…but prepare to be at death's door, are you okay with that?" He soon thought about his short experiences with Nanase whom accompanied him throughout his usual days and as he could say his days were somewhat happier during the time Nanase was beside him and the only thing he could do thank her for that simple says that he had been with her. On his mind all the spirits he met resurfaced, Tohka, Yoshino, Kotori, The Yamai sister, Miku and even Kurumi all perhaps most of them want to be saved but this time Shidou was saved by one spirit whom he met the first time and did enjoy her company and every moment that he was with her, Now that spirit sacrificed her rationality and even her own sanity to save him, so he resolved himself he was ready to die for her and he would be okay if he died rather than he didn't and she was the one who died. This time is the time where only Itsuka Shidou could save the world from the clutches of Nanase who was now in berserk and wants to kill him. He looked at the maiden beside him and smiled at her as he began to open his mouth to say his decision about this matter, a very grave matter that held the future of the world the world that is slowly being engulfed by this black grief stricken sky made by Nanase's tremendous power. "I promised to save her." "Then I shall take that as a yes, Itsuka-kun…I'll fight her and if you have a chance get near to her and use the ultimate weapon that could save the world" "What ultimate weapon?" "Aren't you familiar of dating sims? Haa…a kiss will solve everything that is our current situation basically like a dating sim with a usual plot…" "eh?" "Kiss her…that finishes it" Again it was a kiss that would save the world from doom, just like a romantic fantasy story, with a usual plot as one could say. "Now time is up, let us go!" Part 2 As soon as they got out of the force field they were quickly attacked by numerous knights having at least a hundred in number and seemed to be hungry for blood as they swiftly attack but they quickly halt as metallic knights human like robots met with them and attacked them. "Tell me you've met Ebed Melech before right? Hmm…Harab Serapel really is troublesome…good thing I had Legacy hmm…it seems like the bandersnatch from DEM but only more advance oh it's my thought materialized I remember now" He quickly tried to search for information in his mind and he found the answer, he did meet Ebed Melech once when Nanase saved him from his adversaries who attacked him. Belcroft started muttering things while Shidou was thinking of something. "Ye-yeah" "Evade!" He was quickly carried by Belcroft and the place where they were before was quickly annihilated due to the beeline that hit the place, and with that Shidou and Belcroft was saved by the assault made by the berserk Mistress. Multiple knights tried to attack Shidou but the robots materialized by Belcroft hindered them and stuck them in a battle, just like all the knights. "Oi, jackass! You're such a pussy!" Nanase quickly shouted to them as they evaded multiple attacks or one should say assault that could have caused their death and with their terrible death, the hope the world being safe is finished. "Itsuka-kun, see that spheres?" "Yeah, what is it Belcroft-san?" "They are spheres that would tell when this rotten planet is really at its frickin' doom…if all that spheres turn into black we're finished, so you have to kiss her before you could all the spheres turn into black do you understand?" "Yes!" "Now that's more like it, let us go" Belcoft quickly landed a few meters from Nanase, and she then protected Shidou and herself with her force field, with that landing she summoned her gigantic sword that was almost the same length as Nanase's spear that she used then charged with awesome speed that no one could believe, a speed that made her like a white blur in the air. "Take this!" "Finally the bitch has become a brave bitch! Let's finish this! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Their weapons quickly met making a shrill sound of weapons meeting but they aren't just normal weapons but weapons made out of energies that don't exist on Earth but on another world. Their weapon met a few time creating multiple shrilling sounds as they fought like they were just normal people using swords but they aren't as one could say that they are super powered "Chi…Desolation!" The spheres that continuously revolved around Belcroft quickly revolved around Nanase then it released energy that quickly anguished the maiden who is now in berserk and made her brandish her spear that was releasing such power. Now the 13th sphere turned black they only have 7 spheres until the world would fall on its doom. "That was great, now let me step on you as I laugh!" Nanase quickly broke the spheres that surrounded her and charged at Belcoft who kept her distance before Nanase hit the place she was before but floated up to avoid her series of attacks but Nanase didn't stop and just laughed crazily as she carried her spear which was quickly surrounded by a bluish white light. "DIE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" She threw her spear like a javelin which almost hit Belcroft but she evaded using her preposterous speed then made her sword vanish, got down the charged at Nanase and hit Nanase's abdomen with her punch throwing her away. She quickly summoned her sword and sent a beeline to Nanase who quickly evaded and concentrated on destroying Belcoft which quickly made multiple objects around her to deform and turn into arms which restrained her and then her surroundings quickly became distorted but it didn't work Belcroft quickly destroyed her shackles and summoned a gun to fire at Nanase. "That wouldn't work! Legacy was made to nullify spirit mana!" "DIE! DIE! DIE!" Nanase charged at her while crazily thrusting and brandishing her spear in an absurd speed that transcended all the speed of her attacks before, but it was futile Belcroft evaded it with ease and smiled due to it. Belcroft fired at Nanase but she just deflected Belcroft's shots but that was just a decoy for her attack using her sword as she charged that almost hit Nanase but it was deflected with her spear and sneered at her with certain arrogance when she forced Belcroft away. "Melech cleave!" Belcroft was thrown away but auspiciously she was safe but fell to the ground and is now lying there, she tried to stand up but Nanase attacked her and tried to skewer Belcroft with her spear but that was futile Belcroft shielded herself using her sword that she materialized. Nanase quickly became somewhat desperate and got on top of Belcroft while standing with her spear being thrust to Belcroft who was lying on the ground protecting herself with her sword. "DIE YOU FRICKIN' ASSHOLE! DIE AT MY BLADE!" Nanase tried to skewer her while smiling happily and laughing with ecstasy exactly like a sadist who is currently tormenting someone, but Belcroft shielded herself but impregnable sword unbelievably broke and turned into pieces of light and before she could create another the spear almost hit her quickly she was anguished by something, it was exactly a melody, a melody that made her stop. 3-A death of a hero? Shidou couldn't just let Belcroft fight on her own, this time he can't let another person be in danger because of him, he can't be useless anymore letting other people specially girls to fight for him so he couldn't just stand there looking how Belcroft shield herself. He can only think of 1 word that time, and that name was the name of an angel, an angel letting him to take control of Nanase's action, it was exactly Miku's angel, Gabriel the breaker diva "breaker diva Gabriel!" An organ quickly manifested in front of him, it was an angel who heard his wish to protect the people who protected him this time, with that he sung a sung that was exactly like Miku's song that hypnotized people and even spirits, with that Nanase was anguished fighting for her freedom of movement but Shidou didn't stop singing. A knight tried to attack him but luckily a robot was nearby and cut one of the knight's head but instead of it dying the knight split itself into two and the same thing happened to the robot that multiplied and fought the knight with all its might. Nanase tried to attack Shidou but Belcroft quickly materialized a gun and fired at Nanase who was quickly thrown away by the blast created by the guns fire, having freed herself Belcroft stood and then flew to Shidou carrying him up to the sky which was still pitch black in color and then Gabriel left only a trace of light before vanishing. "Itsuka-kun no matter what Harab Serapel will try to kill us, so you need to remember what is the trait does Ebed Melech that was different posses that is different from the clones" "Eh?" "The weakness of Harab Serapel is the same as Ebed Melech for they are the same, the only difference is that Harab Serapel is more evil and wouldn't work with its clones, the same case for its clones…they reject each other and work on their own, not a team like Ebed Melech and its clones so what is the trait of Ebed Melech?" "Eh? What do you mean by trait?" "haa...really, voice, armor color, armor design, blah blah blah! That's it we still need to deal with Nanase!" "hmm…" He tried to think from the time that he meet Ebed Melech and he also imagined the knights that Nanase usually summons and he quickly figured what was the trait that Ebed Melech possessed. He tried to think of it and he reminisced the time when he was saved by it and he remembered that the knight had black armor at some parts of its body. "Armor color! The one who saved me had black armor!" "Well then it's a vice versa! Scan!" Belcroft quickly tried to search for a knight who had a silver armor and found it just beside Nanase helping her to fire at them, that was a really inane thing as Belcroft thought then she wasted no time of thinking this was the chance she was waiting for the whole time so she charged even while she carried Shidou. "Wh-what are you doinnnnnnnnnnngggggg?!" "I need to do this! 2 spheres left! 2 spheres left! If that 2 is consumed by darkness we all die, she will have unlimited control in this dimension, don't you know?! If that thing, the two spheres are consumed happens then good bye planet Earth and good bye to this whole fucking dimension!" The true Harab Serapel quickly vanished and it was unexpected they can't stop now, but they need to Nanase was going to throw her spear and then she threw it thankfully due to Belcroft's amazing skills she evaded it and fired at Nanase with her gun while she carried Shidou with that they landed safely but Belcroft let Shidou a few meters from Nanase. "Let us finish this! Balmung!" She summoned her sword that quickly met with Nanase's spear but she was quickly pulled by the true Harab Serapel who hit her to the ground and smashed her but it was all part of Belcroft's wise plan, which was to eliminate Harab Serapel. Nanase quickly tried to attack Shidou who just stood there in a daze thinking of what should he do but he then realized that it was useless of doing that now he has to do something rash to finish this quickly. Nanase fired at her by brandishing her spear which sent beelines that quickly attacked Shidou but before he was hit he was able to protect himself with Tohka's angel namely Sandalphon which is currently in his hands and protected him from her attacks. Belcroft used Balmung to tore the parts of the heavily armored true Harab Serapel with certain ease and it was quickly destroyed by her blade that sucked spirit mana and destroyed it, having finished that she quickly tried to help Shidou who was battling Nanase but it was too late Shidou charged at Nanase with speed exceeding a normal human, perhaps the speed of a bullet train as he attacked Nanase with Sandalphon. He managed to get near her but the long spear prevented him, that time he resolved himself, the only way was to do it, it was the only way to save Nanase from destroying this world it was a moment that he would never forget, he knew that he would surely die by doing it but if it was her life that would be saved by doing it, Shidou was ready to die for her, for Nanase who sacrificed herself for Shidou and he too wants to do it so he let Melech skewer him. "Itsuka-kun!" Belcroft shouted but it was too late for it Shidou didn't stop he continued and continued for Nanase. He let go of Sandalphon which quickly vanished as it hit the ground. It was very painful but Shidou didn't care of that he continued and regenerative ability from Kotori worked but it didn't fully heal Shidou's gigantic wound perhaps it shouldn't be called wound but a hole in his body, but he didn't think of that he just thought of Nanase's sweet smile from the night before they were attacked. "Nanase…I…promise…to…save…you…no…matter…what! Even…IF I DIE!" He increased his speed even it hurt like hell he didn't care he is ready to sacrifice everything for her, for her whom may only had been with him for a short time but she is important to him and that was the only thing that matters. She is the only thing he can think about, her smiles, her tricks, her laughter, her tears, Shidou's mind was filled by her. Nanase didn't even move on the spot she just stared blankly at Shidou who tried to reach for her and finally when the final sphere was almost engulfed by darkness, Shidou met with Nanase and kissed her on the lips even they were separated for a few inches since Nanase's hands held the spear with that Melech turned into two rings that quickly vanished in the air. "Shi-Shidou-kun?" The pitch black sky soon cracked revealing the broad day light that the sun which had just risen provided. It was an unbelievable view that one could just stare in a daze with its magnificence. The robots and the knights quickly vanished from the scene; leaving the destruction created by the battles that happened and might perhaps killed someone. Shidou quickly fell to the ground as Nanase's astral dress vanished in the air, making her naked but she didn't care about it she quickly got to Shidou and let his head rest on her arms. "N-Na-Nanase…" "Shidou-kun you idiot! Why did you do that! You could have just let me die! You should have just asked Belcroft-san to kill me!" "Wha-what are y-you saying…I need to save you…you're important to me…" "How could you say that to someone whom you've just meet?!" "It doesn't…matter…how…long…you've been with a person…the…important…thing is…their importance of them to you, and you are clearly worth of my life" "Wh-what are you saying?!" Nanase quickly broke into tears as Shidou's vision was getting hazy and hazy but he smiled a smile full of happiness, full of joy that he saved her from her own and he was now ready to rest, he didn't felt any strength from his body his heart beat was slowing down. "Shidou-kun don't die! I came here to protect you and yet you plan to die?! Shidou-kun!" "Good bye…I…l..lo" Nanase couldn't let this, Belcroft too couldn't do anything about this, the current technology of her organization isn't enough to heal him it can only extend his life for a little while but not completely heal him simply because it was a full pierce unlike Sylvia, Norene and Emilia's wounds which is just a deep piece of Melech, and Nanase knew about that, so she didn't ask Belcroft to heal him even she was too desperate. Not even Kotori's or perhaps the Efreet's regenerative power couldn't heal something like that, and now Shidou was slowly dying, but would Nanase let that? She couldn't, she couldn't just let the man whom saved her die in a situation like this so she raised her hands and tried to call on her powers but nothing happened. She tried to touch the gigantic hole in his body but didn't work…for that time, but a silver light quickly engulfed Shidou healing him, it wasn't Nanase's doing but when the light vanished he was fully restored. Shidou saw a great light and heard a voice echo in his head. "You still can't die…You still need to live…" Epilogue: It became a memory of a distant day Category:Fan fiction